


James Potter Does Not Chicken Out

by Philaenis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter Loves Being Pegged, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philaenis/pseuds/Philaenis
Summary: “If,” he started softly, “and this is completely up to you. But if you wanted to... experiment with your fingers or with something else sometime... I’d be willing to try it again.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	James Potter Does Not Chicken Out

**Author's Note:**

> That which you recognize from the books belongs to the inimitable JK Rowling, who would probably be mildly horrified to see her characters engaged in this type of marital shenanigans. Then again, maybe not. Neil Murray seems like an open-minded bloke.

"He's finally down." Lily looked exhausted as she slipped under the covers. Harry had three teeth coming in and as much as James tried to help, there were times when nothing would settle the little boy down other than being rocked in his mother's arms.   
  
  
Teething troubles were just the latest complication afflicting the young couple's life. Hiding out in the cottage, knowing that they were being targeted by the Dark Lord, himself... James hadn't expected things to be easy, but he hadn't expected them to be this hard, either. Every day brought new news from the outside world, nearly all of it bad. Attacks and disappearances and deaths that they were powerless to do anything about. Anxiety that their young family simply did not need to be dealing with. James could see the stress written across his wife's beautiful face.   
  
  
"You alright, love?" he asked gently.   
  
  
Lily didn't bother to open her eyes. "Your son is a monster."   
  
  
James rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see them. Whenever Harry was being difficult, the boy was _his_ son. When he was being a perfect little angel, he was _her_ son. Funny how that worked.   
  
  
"Any news from the outside?" Lily asked, eyes still closed. She quickly amended, "Good news, that is. I'd rather not hear about the rest right now."   
  
  
James has spoken to Sirius using their two-way mirrors earlier in the evening. He replayed the conversation in his mind. Not much qualified as good news. "Sirius said that Remus landed a job doing research at the muggle university in Kent. Lot of digging through old chancery records. Minimal interaction with other people. Flexible hours. Should be perfect for him."   
  
  
Lily didn't respond for a long moment. James wondered whether she'd drifted off. "Are they back together again?"   
  
  
"Yeah. Sirius says it's for good this time."   
  
  
"That's what they said last time."   
  
  
"True," James replied. "but last time Remus was the optimistic one."   
  
  
"Remus, optimistic?" Lily snorted softly. "A Galleon says that Sirius's philandering breaks them up inside the week."   
  
  
James smiled ruefully. Cynical Lily was at once the funniest yet most disheartening thing in his life. "You're going to wager against Remus's crippling lack of self-worth?"   
  
  
A weary smile settled only Lily's lips. "He wouldn't doubt himself so much if Sirius would stop flirting with other people and messing around."   
  
  
"I think Remus would doubt himself no matter what," James countered.   
  
  
Lily opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. "So you're taking the bet, then?"   
  
  
"Only if you have a Galleon to cover your losses."   
  
  
"I'm shagging a rich guy," Lily responded, closing her eyes again. "He'll cover me."   
  
  
"Remus should use that line," James replied, staring at the ceiling.   
  
  
"Sirius would definitely cover him," Lily agreed. She sighed heavily. "Fucking Remus. Noble as a saint, stubborn as a mule."   
  
  
James was about to reply when Lily suddenly giggled out loud. "Something funny?" he asked, feeling an infectious grin tug at the corners of his mouth.   
  
  
"Just the thought of Sirius and Remus shagging," she answered. "Can you even picture it?"   
  
  
"I haven't really tried."   
  
  
"I mean, who tops who in that relationship?" Lily went on, sounding thoroughly amused.   
  
  
James took a moment to ponder the strange images her question evoked. He knew in general terms what sorts of things two blokes could get up to. And the chances of Sirius staying in a relationship where he wasn't getting laid were approximately zero. But as far as the specifics... "I never really thought about it, I guess. Sirius told me that he likes to be the little spoon."   
  
  
"Remus is taller," Lily replied, as though it explained everything. "That doesn't mean that Remus is the top. Crippling lack of self-worth, remember?"   
  
  
It was a valid point, but James wasn't sure that it told the whole story. "Just because Remus feels unworthy doesn't necessarily mean he's a bottom. He's got that alpha wolf thing going on. And maybe Sirius..." he paused, baffled as to where his next words came from, "maybe Sirius gets off on it."   
  
  
Lily pondered the situation for a few moments. "They both have a lot of alpha canine in them. Maybe they wrestle for it."   
  
  
"Sirius would lose that match twenty-seven days out of twenty-eight," James conceded.   
  
  
A grin split Lily's face and she giggled again. "It's just such a strange visual. Sirius... big, loud, cocky, womanizing Sirius with his motorcycle and his leather jacket, on all fours while Remus... you know."   
  
  
"Sirius has lots of daddy issues." James's comment elicited even more laughter from his sleep-deprived wife. He liked it when she laughed. Their lives felt a little less isolated and miserable. "Besides, how do you know that Sirius is on all fours? Maybe he lives for that face-to-face intimacy."   
  
  
Lily cracked up, holding her sides as she rolled slowly back and forth. "James Potter," she gasped, "if you make me wake up the baby, I am going to kill you."   
  
  
The cause was probably worth a slim risk of death. Still, James didn't push his luck with any more cracks about Sirius and Remus's love life. He chuckled softly as Lily laughed herself out. When she finally settled down, her eyes were damp and her cheeks were glowing.   
  
  
"I miss laughing like that." Lily reached out and ran her fingers down James's cheek and underneath his jawline. "For the record, face-to-face intimacy is very nice. I like seeing your face when we're doing it. I like how you look at me and I like knowing when you're close."   
  
  
As he stared into her bright, green eyes, James felt the familiar stirrings in his chest and... elsewhere. He gently ran his fingers over her warm belly. "How much do you like it?"   
  
  
Lily grinned at him sweetly. "Not enough to shag tonight. Harry will want to eat in..." she checked the clock by the bed and groaned, "three hours." Then she shook off her grim expression and grinned devilishly. "Of course, if you'd like me to transfigure you some nice boobs and charm some milk into them, we can shag all you like."   
  
  
"That's... just weird," James replied, feeling the stir of arousal quickly die away. Lily gave him a look that was somewhere between disapproval and condescension. "Besides, I wouldn't want the boy to swallow any chest hairs by mistake."   
  
  
"I know an excellent depilatory charm." Lily reached for her wand, causing James to flinch.   
  
  
He pulled the covers up to his chin, suddenly feeling very confused and very exposed. "De...pil...uh-"   
  
  
"Depilatory," Lily explained in frustration. James found it breathtaking and frightening in equal measure, how quickly she could go from amused to annoyed. "Hair removal. You know, that charm you always beg me to use on my bits on special occasions? Occasions like ‘your birthday,' and ‘my birthday,' and ‘Tuesday.'"   
  
  
"Alright, I get it," James responded, holding up his palms. "It's just... it took me fifteen years to grow hair on my chest and now you want to-"   
  
  
Lily set her wand back on the night table, looking extremely annoyed. "James Potter, you are such a fucking baby where the tiniest bit of pain is concerned! You never would have been able to bring your son into this world!"   
  
  
"Now wait just a moment," James replied, propping himself up on his elbows. "I did my part. I sat in that waiting room with Sirius for... hours!"   
  
  
His wife only rolled her eyes. "You're all fucking babies. At least Sirius probably deals with a little pain when Remus puts it in his arse. You'd probably faint the moment he popped it in."   
  
  
James rolled his own eyes. "It doesn't hurt that bad."   
  
  
"How the hell would you know?" Lily shot back. A small wave of panic rolled through James's chest. His wife did not miss the sudden change. "James Potter," she lowered her voice and a small grin replaced her angry frown, "don't tell me that you-"   
  
  
"No!" James responded, far too quickly. "I mean, not exactly... what you're thinking."   
  
  
Lily planted her elbow on the bed between them and rested her chin on her hand. "Do tell."   
  
  
James could feel his face and neck warming. He found that he couldn't look her directly in the eyes. "I, you know, I was curious like anyone." She merely continued to stare at him. He felt as though her gaze was piercing his soul. "It's perfectly natural to be curious!"   
  
  
"Go on," was all that Lily said in response.   
  
  
If it was possible, James's face felt even hotter. "Well, it wasn't a big deal. This one time I... well, I totally put it back when I was done, but I borrowed one of the candles from the common room, just to know, you know," he stammered. Then he blurted out, "I cleaned it before I put it back!" Lily tilted her head slightly, as though he was the most interesting thing in the entire world. "It was after the first time that Remus and Sirius hooked up and I just... wanted to know..."   
  
  
He was fully expecting Lily to break down in fits of laughter. She'd take the piss out of him, laugh some more, wake up the baby and then blame him for the whole mess. Instead, she stared at him with undivided interest. "You wanted to know what it felt like to put something in your arse?"   
  
  
James nodded helplessly.   
  
  
Lily giggled softly. She didn't sound malicious or cruel, just amused. "You're right, you're right. It's only natural to be curious." She composed herself and sat up in bed, drawing her knees to her chest. "Don't share this with your idiot friends, but I don't think I knew a single witch at school who didn't know what her wand handle felt like well before she tried anything with a boy." Lily paused for a moment, staring into space. "Except Marlene. You remember that ghastly hawthorne wand of hers with those hooky things at the base of it." She shuddered slightly, then looked at James and grinned. "Maybe you two accidentally used the same candle."   
  
  
James felt a bit less embarrassed. He feigned being indignant. "Go on, now. Have a good laugh at a young lad's innocent experimentation. Get it out of your system before Harry reaches his teenage years."   
  
  
"Dealing with that will be your job, Potter," she replied with a roll of her eyes. Then she fixed him with another conspiratorial look. "So... did you like it?"   
  
  
"You can stop taking the piss out of me-"   
  
  
"I'm not taking the piss out of you, James," she insisted. "I just... I'm curious, is all. Can't a girl be curious about her husband and his arse?"   
  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," James replied drily. When Lily didn't respond in any way, he sighed and forced himself to look into her eyes. "It wasn't terrible. It..." he felt his cheeks growing warmer again, "it did sort of feel good, you know, after the initial discomfort." Lily seemed to be hanging on his every word. A thought slipped into his mind, one that was strange and exciting and a little bit frightening. Nevertheless, he couldn't shake it. " _If_ ," he started softly, "and this is completely up to you. But _if_ you wanted to... experiment with your fingers or with something else sometime... I'd be willing to try it again."   
  
  
Lily didn't answer for a long moment. "You're serious, aren't you?"   
  
  
"No, I'm James. Sirius is probably on all fours in front of Remus somewhere."   
  
  
Lily sighed and allowed her forehead to slide down to her palm. "Alright, alright, I walked face first into that one." She laughed softly. "How do you know he's not curled up in a ball on his back, underneath Remus?"   
  
  
James chuckled along with her. "I suppose I don't."   
  
  
The young couple shared a few moments of laughter at their friends' expense. "So if I was going to... do that to you," James wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, causing Lily to roll her eyes in mock annoyance. "Alright, alright, just pretend for a moment it's possible. Would you want to be on all fours or face-to-face?"   
  
  
He was surprised by the very sincere tone of her voice. "You're serious, aren't- No, wait." Lily grinned smugly at him. "You're Lily. Let me start over. You're not joking, are you?"   
  
  
Lily shrugged slightly. "I'd be lying if I said that I had no interest at all. Having your legs wrapped around me while I pound into you for a change... let's just say I'm intrigued."   
  
  
James managed to stop the grin that threatened to spread across his face. "Well that's too bad." He paused, enjoying Lily's confused, mildly disappointed look for a moment. "Because I'd want to be on all fours."   
  
  
"Put a lot of thought into this, have we?" Lily responded, crossing her arms.   
  
  
"At least thirty seconds worth." And he was putting more and more into it as the time passed. Like his wife, he couldn't deny being intrigued.   
  
  
"So out with it," Lily demanded. "Why don't you want to look at me while I pound your tight little arse?"   
  
  
When she put it like that... James felt a renewed stirring in his crotch. If she was dead set on her desired position, he supposed that the point was negotiable. The negotiation was be part of the fun, after all. "It's not that I wouldn't want to see you, it's just... Alright, this is going to sound dumb, but I don't think we could keep straight faces. I think it would kill the mood."   
  
  
At first, Lily looked confused. Her expression gradually shifted to amusement. "What sort of mood are you going for, Potter? We end up laughing at something nearly every time we shag. At least until things start to get intense."   
  
  
"It's my first time," James replied, trying not to sound defensive. "It's a special occasion. Neither of us burst out laughing during your first time, right?"   
  
  
She stared back at him in disbelief. "Do _you_ remember my first time? Can't say that I do." She raised her fingers one by one, counting off her recollections. "The only things I remember are the Halloween feast, pumpkin juice full of cheap muggle booze, Sirius shagging Katherina Manderville in the next bed and you apologizing for finishing in thirty seconds."   
  
  
That was a name James hadn't heard in a long time. "Was she that Ravenclaw prefect who caught us with the booze? To this day, I don't know how Sirius turned that one around."   
  
  
"You're missing my point, dear James," Lily responded, making it clear that she did not find that to be an accident. "This whole situation is pretty crazy. What's wrong with a bit of laughter?"   
  
  
His negotiating position was not improving. James did his best to look worried. "But... what if I tense up?"   
  
  
"Then we'll use more lube!" Lily threw her hands up. "Merlin's sagging left nut! You would _never_ survive as a girl."   
  
  
Logic was plainly not going to carry the day. James lowered his chin and batted his eyes at his frustrated wife, giving her his best begging look. "Just this one time, for me?"   
  
  
Lily crossed her arms and tried to glare at him, although he could see hints of amusement breaking through her facade. Then a wicked smile spread across her face. James felt a thrill of fear. "Alright, my delicate little spring blossom, how about this? Forget the one Galleon bet. If they break up because of Remus being a putz, we go doggy style. If Sirius is the putz, we go missionary."   
  
  
James pondered her offer. Trying to weasel additional concessions out of her was unlikely to work. Possibly even dangerous, if she decided that he was taking advantage of her good nature. Maybe just one more little thing. "If we agree to no more talk about boob transfiguration, you've got a deal."   
  
  
"Like I was going to let you feed my child from your sweaty nipples, anyway," Lily responded. Then she extinguished the lamps with a swipe of her wand and rolled onto her side.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Three days later, Lily settled into bed feeling better than she'd felt in quite a while. Mercifully, little Harry's new teeth had broken through and he seemed to be catching up on lost sleep. She'd taken tea with Alice Longbottom, who'd been relieved to report that Death Eater attacks had slowed of late. Nobody Lily knew had been killed in over a week. So she was surprised and immediately concerned when James slumped into the bedroom.   
  
  
"Is something the matter," she asked quietly. Her brain was racing. Had there been a new attack? Had one of their friends been hurt or killed?   
  
  
"Sirius fucking sucks," James grumped, dropping onto the side of the bed.   
  
  
"What?" Lily demanded, thoroughly confused. "James, what happened?"   
  
  
James sighed heavily. "Sirius and Remus are on the outs. Sirius was hitting on the waitress in the tea shop while they were waiting for lunch. Remus didn't take kindly." He stared at the carpet between his knees. "He's such a putz."   
  
  
It felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from Lily's chest. The sensation was replaced with a giddy sort of euphoria. "So Sirius and Remus broke up?"   
  
  
"For now, yeah."   
  
  
"And it was because of Sirius's philandering?"   
  
  
James exhaled slowly. "That's right."   
  
  
"So you lost the bet?"   
  
  
"Rub it in, why don't you?"   
  
  
Lily fully intended to. There were many ways that James could frustrate her. But one of the most frustrating things about him was the fact that he never seemed to lose. No matter how badly the odds were stacked against him, no matter how deep the hole he dug for himself, James always found a way to come out on top in the end. Except for this time. Now she was going to be on top, figuratively, literally and sexually. She sat up in bed and leaned over so she could whisper into his ear. "I'm not gonna rub it in, I'm gonna stick it in."   
  
  
"Yeah, yeah," James grumbled, half-heartedly swatting at his ear as she pulled away and giggled with pure glee.   
  
  
"So are we doing this? Or do you have a headache?" Lily taunted.   
  
  
James turned to face her. He looked a bit surprised and a bit worried and... something else. Lily couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he seemed almost eager. "You want to do this tonight?"   
  
  
"Why, do you have someplace else to be?"   
  
  
"No, obviously," James replied. "It's just, I don't know, I reckoned that you'd want time to plan or something."   
  
  
"What is there to plan?" Lily gestured toward the small cabinet door on the front of her night table. The one she kept secured with several particularly tricky locking charms. Then she started to count off on her fingers. "We have lube. We have several toys to choose from. You're here. I'm here. We have a bottle of firewhiskey in the living room if you need a little extra courage."   
  
  
James stared into space for a moment. She could almost hear the gears turning inside his head. "Alright, sounds like you have the basics covered. But the toys..." He looked like he was struggling to find words. Lily found it kind of adorable. "So you're going to pick one... how are you going to secure it? I mean, if we're doing this like you were describing it, I'm guessing you don't just want to hold it in your hand?"   
  
  
It was an interesting question. Several options flashed through Lily's increasingly aroused brain. Most of them seemed to involve sticking charms. The details weren't overly complex. "You go shower. I'll work something out," she declared, gesturing toward the bathroom door.   
  
  
As James stood up, another thought popped into her head. One that was considerably less appealing. She rolled out of bed and entered the bathroom before James could make his way in. Opening the medicine cabinet, she rifled through the collection of medicinal potions until she found the one she was looking for. "Here, take this," she directed, holding the vial out to James.   
  
  
He grinned as she placed it into his hand. "What do we have here?" he asked cheekily. "Stamina Potion?" He shook it slightly and studied the color. "Maybe birth control potion? You're worried about getting me in trouble?"   
  
  
"Just take it, James." Lily grabbed his hand and thumbed the stopper out of the vial. James raised it in the air, toasting dramatically, then downed the contents. "Laxative potion," Lily called out as she fled the bathroom and closed the door behind herself. She quickly cast a silencing charm on the door. She was in the mood to fuck her husband's arse, and she didn't need anything to spoil that mood. Speaking of spoiling the mood, she cast another silencing charm on the entire wall separating their bedroom from Harry's. It was possible that things could get a bit mad. Waking up the baby would _definitely_ spoil the mood.   
  
  
Several spells later, the door to Lily's _special cabinet_ swung open and she swept her eyes over the contents. She and James enjoyed presenting one another with highly personal gifts, so there was a lot to choose from. She bypassed the cherry-flavored lube, the strawberry lube, the warming lube, the cooling lube, the so-called soul bond lube that only seemed to make James weepy and emotional, the lube that smelled like broom polish, the numbing lube that she fondly recalled from before the baby was born when they still had time to shag for hours... none of it seemed right for the occasion. Reaching around the selection of fancy, colored glass bottles, Lily settled on a simple tube of Astroglide.   
  
  
Next her eyes moved to the bottom shelf, where an assortment of toys stood at attention. They almost seemed to be begging to be chosen for her inaugural -- and perhaps only, if things went poorly -- exploration of James's arse. She considered each in turn. Too small. Too squishy. Batteries are dead. Too girly. How the hell did one of Harry's pacifiers get in here? Too rigid. Too bumpy...   
  
  
And then her gaze settled on it. Eight inches long, an inch and a half thick and made of glitter-infused purple silicone. Very phallic in shape, with a well-defined head and a thick vein running along the underside. Straining her ears, Lily thought she might hear a chorus of angels, although it was possible that it was actually the muffled sound of James shitting his brains out. If there was such a thing as a perfect fake cock, _this was that cock_.   
  
  
She lifted it out of the cabinet and studied it in the soft light of the lamps as it swayed to and fro in her hand. _Nearly perfect fake cock_. Lily plucked her wand from the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and gestured sharply. " _Fianto Duri._ " Much firmer. Now, it was the perfect fake cock. Setting it on the bed alongside her wand, Lily wriggled out of her pyjamas and slipped off her panties. After folding her clothes and placing them on the night table, she picked up her wand and pointed it at her pubic hair. " _Evanesco_." James could thank her later. Lastly, she pressed the base of the dildo against her pubic bone. " _Epoximise_."   
  
  
Laying her wand aside, Lily took a deep breath before she stepped in front of her dressing mirror. It was all she could do not to laugh out loud. Completely, utterly ridiculous. In spite of how silly she felt, Lily couldn't deny a certain nervous tension buzzing in her extremities. Soon, assuming she'd estimated the dosage correctly, James would emerge from the bathroom. He'd be naked and ready for her to shag his arse with her perfect fake cock. Well, mostly ready, anyhow. Lily felt certain that there needed to be foreplay, even though she had no idea what purpose it would serve. It wasn't as though she needed to get her cock hard or James's butthole wet. Some things were just proper and necessary, so there would be foreplay.   
  
  
Absently, she took the head of her cock in her hand and slowly stroked the length of it. She'd never really understood why guys spent so much time wanking, but at that moment she didn't have anything better to do. Maybe wanking was just about having something to do with your hands when you were bored? She sat down on the edge of the bed, still gripping the head. Her reflection in the mirror looked painfully nervous. In an effort to relax, she scooted farther back onto the bed and reclined on one elbow. Pulling her feet up, she spread her knees and gripped the base so that her fake cock stood at full attention. Instead of a nervous mess, she now looked like a nervous porn star.   
  
  
Naturally, that was the moment that James opened the bathroom door and stepped out, still towelling off his hair. "Fucking A, Lils, I thought I was going to lose some internal..." His eyes grew very large and his voice grew very soft. "...organs."   
  
  
Lily's hands instinctively attempted to cover up her cock, which was absurd because it was far too long and erect. "Erm, hi, James."   
  
  
"So..." James slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "This is it, yeah?"   
  
  
"Yeah," Lily answered, forcing herself to move her hands away. "Do you like it? I can change it if-"   
  
  
"No, no," James replied quickly. "It's fine. It's... it's just fine. You like it, then?"   
  
  
"I do. It's... perfect," Lily stammered weakly.   
  
  
"That it is," James responded. There was a long pause. "So what do we do next."   
  
  
"Well there has to be foreplay," Lily replied, trying hard and mostly failing to sound confident.   
  
  
"Foreplay, right." James ran his hand through his hair, a sure sign that he was nervous. Part of Lily wanted to laugh out loud. They were acting like a pair of awkward, frightened teenagers, not a married couple with a six-month-old child who'd been shagging on the regular for three years. Combined with the big silicone penis standing between her knees, the whole thing was ridiculous. She supposed that there were two alternatives. Try to overcome the absurdity, or lean into it.   
  
  
Without warning, Lily lurched toward James. At first, he was too confused to realize what was happening. Then her fingers found his ribs. He yelped weakly and tried to fight her off but she clung to him and dug her fingers in. After several seconds of fruitlessly trying to defend himself, James went on the offensive, reaching for the backs of Lily's knees and the bottoms of her feet. She suppressed a squeal and tried to twist her legs away from him.   
  
  
"It's poking me in the stomach," James gasped as he attempted to force his fingers into her armpits.   
  
  
Aside from her relentless pursuit of her husband's ribs, Lily was starting to feel a bit preoccupied with the way her bits were rubbing against his thigh. "It'll be poking you someplace else, soon." She twisted her body, trying to get behind James's back.   
  
  
In an apparent act of desperation, James grabbed Lily's cock and used it to keep her from outflanking him. Lily could feel it tugging on her skin. "No fair, Potter!" she cried. "You would never do that if you were wrestling a guy!"   
  
  
"Just be thankful you couldn't feel that," James countered. Then he stopped struggling for a moment. "You couldn't, could you?"   
  
  
"No," Lily answered. She joined him in the temporary cessation of hostilities. "It's just... attached. It was like you were trying to rip my skin off. How do you walk around with one of these all day?"   
  
  
"Well, mine's smaller," James allowed. Then he quickly added, "A _little_ smaller." Lily rolled her eyes at him. "So you really couldn't feel me holding it until I pulled on it?"   
  
  
"No," Lily repeated, feeling a bit confused by where the line of questioning was headed, "I couldn't."   
  
  
A flicker of something devious lit up James's brown eyes. "You'll miss the best part of the experience. We can't have that." He disentangled himself from her arms and legs and retrieved his wand from the bathroom. Lily watched as he closed his eyes. His lips moved soundlessly as he twisted, jabbed and waved his wand in an intricate pattern. Non-verbal spells were quintessential James Potter. Never wanting to give anyone else a chance to work out what he was doing or possibly defend against it. Her husband could be a real prick sometimes.   
  
  
As James continued to weave spells together, Lily felt a mild tingling sensation just above her bits. It was localized at first, not easy to differentiate from the heft of the silicone penis pulling on her skin. From there, the sensation... changed. It was... _expanding_? Moving... _outward_? Lily wasn't sure that she had the vocabulary to explain what she was feeling, only that she was feeling more and farther and... _hornier_? "James," she asked uneasily, "what the fuck are you doing?"   
  
  
He didn't immediately respond. His eyes finally opened and he looked rather satisfied with himself. After setting his wand on the night table beside hers, he settled onto the bed beside her. "Let's see if it worked." He reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of Lily's cock and, as a knowing grin split his face, he slowly started to slide his hand toward the head.   
  
  
Every muscle in Lily's body tensed up. The pressure of his grip and the friction of his palm and the warmth of his skin... she could feel all of it as though the silicone cock was part of her. The sensation was strange beyond anything she'd ever imagined. It was as though there was a direct path from her fake cock to the primal nerve centers of her brain. At the moment, that path was delivering a potent blend of pleasure and lust straight into her cerebellum. "I think it's working," he stated with an evil chuckle. At least it sounded evil to Lily. Was this what happened to guys when their dicks got hard? No wonder they were such idiots.   
  
  
She turned to stare at the person sitting next to her -- she was pretty sure he had a name. Jim? Albert? Leroy? -- and found that he was looking very amused. It had become very difficult to think clearly. A tiny squeak escaped from her lips as his palm circled the head momentarily before he slowly, agonizingly, retraced the path back to her body. It felt as though she hadn't taken a breath in hours. After several gulps of much-needed air, Lily gasped, "Does it always feel like that?"   
  
  
"Well, I wasn't quite sure how strong to make the spell," Leroy admitted. "Seems like maybe I overdid it a bit. I can adjust-"   
  
  
"No!" Lily half yelled. She grabbed his hand, making sure that it didn't reach for his wand and more importantly that it remained wrapped around the base of her cock. "I mean, it's fine. I'll be alright when the bed stops vibrating."   
  
  
"The bed isn't vibrating."   
  
  
Well, then. Lily tried to take a slow, deep breath and evaluate her situation. Her entire body was tingling with energy and desire and anticipation. The lamps seemed unusually bright for some reason. The man sitting next to her -- Francis? Patrick? -- just so happened to be very beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful man in the whole world, but that could just be due to the fact that he was blurry because no matter what he said, the damn bed was vibrating. Also, he was naked. And erect. When had the air gotten so thin?   
  
  
"So what do you think, Lils?"   
  
  
Was he seriously expecting her to give a coherent answer at a time like this? He was mad. Completely, utterly mad because she had no idea how anyone could go through life with a penis and not be driven completely mad. And she meant to tell him as much. But what came out of her mouth instead was, "Gods, I want you!"   
  
  
Lily turned and more or less pounced on Archibald, seizing his head between her hands and locking her lips against his. He seemed shocked at first, but it didn't take him long to warm up to the idea. She felt his arms wrap around her body and pull her close. Her bare breasts were pressed against his chest. Her inner thighs were wrapped around his leg. And her cock was squeezed between their bellies. It felt wonderful. Lily swiveled her hips and felt it squirm around in the warm, sweaty space. Something rubbed against it and she realized that his cock was also rock-hard and trapped between their writing bodies. The sensation sent thrills of arousal rushing through her body.   
  
  
Leon gradually eased back into a horizontal position, pulling Lily along with him. She hungrily pursued his mouth, refusing to break the kiss they were sharing. Their tongues pressed against one another, twisting and probing in an intense battle for dominance. She felt his hand slide down her back and underneath her bum. He alternated between massaging, squeezing and using it to pull her closer. The movement created a delicious sensation along the underside of her cock, which was pressed against his belly.   
  
  
"You're so hot," he growled into her mouth. His voice was ragged and feral. The intensity was driving her mad with desire.   
  
  
"I want to fuck you," she hissed. "I want to fuck you so bad."   
  
  
"Not yet."   
  
  
Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her lower back and flipped their bodies over, so that she was beneath him. After one last searing kiss, he started to slide down her body, licking and nibbling at her tingling skin. He went agonizingly slowly, pausing to run passionate kisses over her collarbones and the hollow of her throat. Each nipple received ample attention from his lips and teeth while he massaged and rubbed her breasts. By the time he was circling her belly button with his tongue, Lily didn't think she could take the torment for much longer. "Please, Roger," she begged.   
  
  
He looked slightly confused as he lifted his lips away from her belly, but then he favored her with a hungry smile. Beneath his chin, hidden from her view, Lily felt his hand wrap around her aching cock and slowly stroke the length of it. Why was he being such a prat? "Enough teasing," she growled. Grabbing him by the hair on the back of his head, she shoved his face down.   
  
  
The instant his lips came into contact with the head of her cock, it was as though something broke deep inside Lily's brain. Control over her abdominal muscles began to elude her and she let out a loud, deep, extremely unladylike grunt. Her hips seemed to move of their own accord, trying to drive her erection into his mouth, but he merely allowed the head of it to slide around on his lips, teasing her with small kisses and flicks of his tongue. She continued to squirm and thrust, desperate for contact. He took hold of it and ran a long swipe of his tongue along the underside, starting at the base and ending at-   
  
  
"Fuckity fuck!" If Lily had been thinking that she was starting to understand the whole cock thing, that idea was blasted out of her brain the moment Earl touched that spot on the underside of the head. She sucked in a desperate breath and seized two fistsful of the duvet. He sharpened the tip of his tongue and pressed against the spot, tracing tiny circles that sent waves of pleasure up Lily's spine. The sensation reminded her of something, but her brain was far too overwhelmed to recall what it was. At that moment, the only task her brain was prioritizing was getting him to keep pleasuring that spot. Forever, if possible, but at least for the next several hours.   
  
  
Sadly -- and rather predictably, because Lily was starting to suspect that Devon was something of a twat -- he did stop pleasuring that spot. She groaned, tugged on his hair and bucked her hips, trying to urge him on. "You're so needy," he teased, lightly running the pad of his thumb along the bottom side of her cock.   
  
  
"Fuck you. More spot." It wasn't eloquent, but Lily hoped that it got the point across.   
  
  
"I have a spot for you." Slowly, he sucked the head of her cock into his mouth. She could feel his tongue swirling all around the head, including the magic spot. Once again, Lily had underestimated the complexity of the whole cock thing. The warm, wet sensation of being completely engulfed. The gentle grazing of his teeth against overstimulated nerve endings. The soft suction that drew her ever deeper. The look in his eyes, the way that he surrendered his mouth to her pleasure... it was powerful and intimate in a way she'd never realized.   
  
  
"Ahhhhhh... Incredible..." she moaned. "Love you, Steve."   
  
  
Again, he looked slightly confused, but overall pleased. He winked at her and one of his hands disappeared between her legs. Lily wasn't sure what that was all about until another jolt of electricity shot through her body. Clitoris! She'd completely forgotten about it until that moment, and she offered her silent gratitude to the gods that he remembered. Waves of pleasure were crashing over her as he simultaneously pleasured her cock and her clitoris. Every roll of his tongue and every flick of his fingertips seemed to echo through her body. Her toes curled and her thighs were shaking uncontrollably up as the tension in her core built to a crescendo. Every nerve in her body burned with ecstacy. She felt his thumb grinding her clit against her pubic bone as he let the head of her cock press against the back of his throat and swallowed hard.   
  
  
"Gaahhhh!!!" Lily's orgasm was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Her hands flew to her face. Her legs shot straight out. She felt like her body was rising off of the bed. And nobody on earth, not even Craig, was going to convince her that the bed wasn't vibrating.   
  
  
As she started to coast down into post-orgasmic bliss, she realized that something was missing. Something that seemed important. Little by little, her brain functions started returning to normal. She curled up, bringing her long-parted knees together and pulling them to her chest. Mostly together, anyway. Her cock was sort of in the way. How on earth did guys deal with this all the time. Guys. Wait a second...   
  
  
"James?"   
  
  
Lily sat up on the bed and saw her husband lying on the floor in a heap. "James!" She jumped out of bed and ran over to where he was sprawled out against the wall. She noted a shallow, James-sized indentation in the plaster. "Are you alright?"   
  
  
"Uh, yeah," James mumbled, slowly pulling himself to a sitting position.   
  
  
"What happened?"   
  
  
James stared into space for a moment, as though he was trying to recall something distant. "When you came, there was something... I don't know, magic, I guess. One second I was there," he motioned toward the foot of the bed, "and the next thing I knew I was crashing into the wall." Lily helped her husband to his feet and walked him unsteadily back to the foot of the bed. It was difficult to say who was having more difficulty standing up.   
  
  
"So we don't really know what happened?" Lily asked, dazed.   
  
  
"I guess I give good head?" James replied, sounding equally shaky.   
  
  
"Eeeiiiieee!" The horrified noise escaped from Lily's lips before she'd fully processed what was happening. She gestured helplessly toward the thick, purple cock between her legs. "James, it's still hard!"   
  
  
James stared at her lap. "Umm... yeah."   
  
  
"Does yours do that? Should I call a Healer?"   
  
  
"Call a Healer? What for?"   
  
  
"James, the bloody thing is still hard!" Lily was on the verge of panic. James stared back at her, looking completely baffled. "Erections lasting longer than hour hours require immediate medical attention! I read that in a magazine somewhere!"   
  
  
"Lils, it's not real," he replied. "Besides, it's only been like twenty minutes."   
  
  
Lily forced herself to take a couple of deep breaths. He was right, even if he was sort of an idiot. Groaning a bit from the exertion, she stood up and walked to the night table to retrieve her wand.   
  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked.   
  
  
"Taking this silly thing off before it causes me any more stress." Now that the euphoria of orgasm had passed, Lily felt like going to sleep. She reckoned that maybe without the penis, she'd feel like cuddling instead.   
  
  
"So you're not gonna do me?" Lily froze. The disappointment in James's voice was palpable, border on hurt.   
  
  
"James, this thing nearly flung you through the wall," Lily replied. "If you'd rather do something, you know, safer, I'll suck your dick instead." Flashbacks of her own experience invaded her thoughts. "Actually," she added, "I wanted to apologize for every time I told you I wouldn't." She gestured weakly at the cock hanging swaying in front of her. "I never knew that... I mean... wow."   
  
  
James appeared to be weighing his options for a moment. "That sounds great, but... I'd rather we tried this if you're still up for it."   
  
  
"You're sure?" Lily hoped that this wasn't some sort of show-no-fear masculinity thing. Although she wasn't aware of any other masculinity things that involved your wife fucking your arse.   
  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." James grimaced as he stood up from the bed.   
  
  
"And you're sure you're not hurt?   
  
  
"Eh." He made a dismissive gesture. "I've had worse tumbles from my broom and still finished the game."   
  
  
"A Quidditch match doesn't end with a magical explosion inside your rectum," Lily pointed out, but James still didn't seem concerned. He walked around the bed and stood in front of her.   
  
  
"Please?" he asked softly as he gently took her chin between his fingers. It was a really sweet gesture, she had to admit.   
  
  
"Only because I want to know what you look like curled up in a ball on your back," she replied.   
  
  
James sighed. "Guess you haven't forgotten about that part." Then he smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Even after years of dating and marriage and the birth of their son, there was a certain way he kissed her that always made Lily weak in the knees. She wouldn't have put it past him to slip in a wandless spell of some sort, but she was pretty sure that it was because she loved him. A minute or so passed before their lips parted. "So," James began, "I believe we were on foreplay when you tried to blow my head off?"   
  
  
"I thought you were the one blowing," Lily responded with an innocent grin. Then she wrapped her fingers around his rapidly hardening penis. "Come on, we have to get you prepared for action."   
  
  
Her husband didn't have anything to say in response, he just allowed her to position him on the bed with an eager smile on his face. Lily climbed on top of the duvet beside him and started to kiss his nipples while slowly winding her palm around his cock. Even though they'd had sex hundreds of times, Lily felt distinctly different. A certain nervous energy ran through her body. James's brown eyes were filled with an eagerness that she hadn't seen since they were both inexperienced, horny teenagers.   
  
  
She abandoned the slow and sultry routine in favor of a more direct approach. Leaving his hard nipples behind, she moistened her lips and moved them to the tip of his erection. Allowing her head to lull around, she circled the crown of his cock with what amounted to a long, wet kiss. Minding the lessons of the past half hour, she paid extra attention to that spot below the tip and was rewarded with the sound of James taking a sharp breath through his clenched teeth. She suppressed a strong urge to do a little victory wiggle.   
  
  
As she lavished kisses and licks down the underside of James's cock, Lily was surprised how different the experience had become. Over the years, she'd done the deed for a number of different reasons. Sometimes she just didn't feel like shagging. Other times, it had been sort of a power trip to hear him beg and plead for oral sex. Occasionally, she'd wanted to try out some particularly sexy maneuver that Marlene or Alice told her about. Only on very rare occasions -- mostly on his birthday and other special occasions -- had the act solely been about James's pleasure. Now that she'd experienced it firsthand, sucking his cock didn't feel like such a chore. It was another intimate bond that they shared. And if her husband could perfect his shoddy spellwork, perhaps one that they'd share again.   
  
  
In one motion, Lily pulled his cock into her mouth and slid her lips all the way to the base, extracting a surprised gasp from her husband. She locked eyes with him and wiggled her eyebrows. James wasn't bad, but he had a lot to learn if he was going to challenge her skills. She enjoyed the feeling of his heartbeat on her tongue and even treated him to a couple of swallowing contractions, but Lily was careful not to go too far. The evening still had a lot in store.   
  
  
Reaching to her side, she felt around the mattress until she located the long-forgotten tube of lube. Fortunately, her orgasm hadn't flung it off the bed. Without breaking eye contact, she popped the cap and squeezed a generous blob onto her fingertips. Lily crawled between her husband's knees and then used her elbows to spread his legs. If it was possible, James looked even more excited by this development. As she tickled that special spot on the underside of his cock with her tongue, Lily started to massage lube into his exposed anus. James's head rolled back onto the mattress and she felt his leg muscles quiver with anticipation. She drew a deep breath through her nose, then took the length of his cock into her mouth at the same moment she pushed a finger through the tight ring of muscle.   
  
  
James grunted loudly and his back arched off of the mattress. Lily gave him a moment to adjust to the new sensation, then she started slowly probing his arse with her finger. She could hear James's breath coming in short huffs and feel the tight little ring of muscle contracting around her finger. Involuntary twitches caused his cock to jerk and quiver in her mouth. She reveled in the intensity of the experience. Her ability to control what he was feeling and make his body respond. It made her feel sexy and alive and horny as hell.   
  
  
Lily allowed James's cock to pop out of her mouth -- it made an oddly satisfying sound when her lips slid off the end -- and looked over his heaving torso at the bottom of his chin. "Tell me if it's too much, yeah?" Then she slipped a second finger into his spasming pucker.   
  
  
James exhaled through his teeth again and hissed, "Merlin's balls." His arse was so incredibly tight. Lily could barely move her fingers inside.   
  
  
"Is that alright?" she asked tentatively. She desperately hoped that he'd say yes.   
  
  
"Yeah... It's... Yeah, like that." Lily grinned and tried scissoring her fingers the way that seemed to feel good to him. "Maybe... oh, ooh! Maybe a little more lube..."   
  
  
Lily took the tube in her free hand and used her teeth to open the cap. "Roll your hips up," she directed. James obediently lifted his knees and held them in the air above his chest. "More. Here, let me help." Lily scooted forward, wedding her knees under James's arse and then under his lower back. Eventually, he was curled up in a ball with the tip of his cock touching his belly and his balls resting on the underside of his shaft. Lily turned the tube upside down and pulled his arsehole slightly agape with her fingers. Then she squirted lube directly into it.   
  
  
"Ooh!" James's eyes grew very large. In response to Lily's questioning look, he added, "It's just a little cold."   
  
  
Lily giggled. "Sorry, I'm new to this."   
  
  
"Same here... ooh..." Lily had started to pump her fingers in and out. A dreamy sort of look settled onto James's handsome face. "Mmmm, like that. Yeah, turn your hand and curl your fingers just a bit... oh, Lils! That's the spot. Ohhhh..."   
  
  
"This spot?" replied Lily innocently, massaging it with her fingertips?   
  
  
"Ah! Yeah!" James's words were coming in short gasps. "That's... the one..."   
  
  
"That's good to know," Lily purred. Controlling his pleasure was an amazing turn-on. She slowed her pace, applying more pressure but drawing her fingertips across the spot with long, slow strokes. "We have to be careful. You don't want to ruin the big finish."   
  
  
"Oh, Lils," James moaned, closing his eyes. "There's nothing that could ruin this. Ah! Oh, you little tease!"   
  
  
"You want me to stop teasing?"   
  
  
"Yes. I mean, no. I... oh, gods," James stammered, "just do whatever as long as you don't stop."   
  
  
"How about this?" Lily slid a third finger into James's arse. He made a few strange, half-gasping, half-whooping noises that she couldn't immediately interpret. She quickly stopped moving her hand. "Alright, love?"   
  
  
"Alright?" James responded. His voice was higher than normal. Almost squeaky. "Yeah, it's alright. Just... yeah, give me a moment to... ooh, yeah, that's better now." He opened his eyes and met her questioning gaze, looking a little sheepish. "Just needed to relax a bit."   
  
  
Lily couldn't help but giggle. Sticking her fingers up James's arse seemed to be turning her back into a schoolgirl. "It's fine, James. We can take all the time you need."   
  
  
"So," James drew out the word, "that's... three?" Lily nodded. "Alright, good to know. Turns out I can't count with my arse." Lily laughed out loud at that one. "And how does three compare to the size of... you know."   
  
  
Lily tore her eyes away from James's sweaty, prone form and held the fingers of her free hand next to her cock. "About the same width, but not as thick."   
  
  
James nodded. He looked nervous, but also excited. Or maybe Lily was just projecting her own feelings onto him. Either way, he suddenly looked directly into her eyes and said, "Let's go for it."   
  
  
"You're sure?" Lily replied tentatively.   
  
  
"Lily, love," James answered, drawing out the moment for dramatic effect, "take me. Take me now!"   
  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You're such a goof." Slowly, with a bit of reluctance, she pulled her fingers out of his arse. Taking the tube of lube, she squeezed a generous dollop onto the head of her cock. And immediately felt a jolt of discomfort run through her body. She'd forgotten just how sensitive it was. And James was right, the lube was rather cold when you put it on a sensitive spot. She wrapped her palm around the head and spread lube all along the length of it. The sensation was maddeningly intoxicating and smooth. It would probably take longer to orgasm this way, but the build-up would be more fun.   
  
  
She looked at James and discovered that he was stroking his own cock, watching her. "Enjoying the show, you big perv?" He nodded, not looking at all ashamed. Lily wanted to tease him more. To make a big show of wanking her magnificent erection. The only problem was that it worked a little too well. And she didn't want to accidentally hurl either one of them across the room. So once she had everything hard and slippery, she pressed guided the head of it into contact with James's tight little arsehole.   
  
  
"Last chance to chicken out," she teased.   
  
  
"Pfft." He waved his free hand as if to banish the thought. "James Potter does not chicken out."   
  
  
Part of Lily wanted to make him eat those words. Another, larger part of her hoped that he was correct. The entire evening had been an incredible, unimaginable, shocking, intimate, orgasmic, mind-bending experience. There were probably more adjectives, but she couldn't be bothered with the full list. The point was that she wasn't ready for it to be over. And she was genuinely excited to shove her cock into her husband's arse.   
  
  
Nodding in agreement, Lily slowly rotated her hips forward. It was tricky business, trying to guide a slippery object into an opening that plainly had other ideas. On the third try, however, the head of Lily's cock popped into James's arsehole.   
  
  
James's eyes got very wide and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Oh, fuck." Lily held perfectly still while James chanted "Don't tense up. Don't tense up. Don't tense up," over and over under his breath. Keeping still wasn't easy. The sensation of his tight little pucker wrapped around the end of her cock... it was like a tease. She wanted more. But his face was turning more and more red as the seconds dragged on.   
  
  
"Should I take it out?"   
  
  
"No, love. It's just... bigger than I expected."   
  
  
"You're sure?"   
  
  
James set his jaw and forced himself to take a slow breath. "I am not giving Sirius the satisfaction of backing out now."   
  
  
"Wait, you're going to tell Sirius about this?"   
  
  
"No, but I'm not taking any chances."   
  
  
It took another ten seconds or so, but the look of discomfort gradually faded from James's face. He looked into her eyes, took a breath, and nodded. Emboldened, and still quite horny, Lily carefully pressed forward with her hips. Another inch slipped inside. James's eyes grew large again. The hot, slippery inside of his arse squeezed her. She could feel his muscles tremble from the unfamiliar tension of being violated. Clamping down on her primal desires, Lily restrained herself from driving deeper.   
  
  
"Does it hurt?"   
  
  
"No." He gestured with his hands and moved his mouth, but no words came out at first. "Spot. Good spot. Good..."   
  
  
Lily noticed James's suddenly rising erection, which seemed to confirm his inarticulate babbling. To test the theory, she rapidly wiggled her hips back and forth a fraction of an inch. James let out a throaty moan and his cock sprang to full attention. "Spot," she said in a teasing voice. "Duly noted." She pressed her hips further. Another couple of inches disappeared into James's arse. The deeper she pushed, the tighter he became. The pitch of his moaning seemed to decrease, like it was coming from deep in his chest. Lily swore she could feel the vibration through her cock, and the feeling was nothing short of amazing.   
  
  
"Do you want more, love?" she hissed, swaying her shoulders and batting her eyes at him. "Do you want more of my cock in your tight little arse?"   
  
  
"Gods, yes," James answered. His eyes were tightly closed and his face was a mask of intense concentration. He was slowly stroking his own cock, tracing the top with his thumb and the underside with the pads of two fingers. It was almost as hot as the feeling of his arse wrapped around her cock. So this was what it felt like to fuck somebody. Lily was definitely a fan.   
  
  
Another inch slid into her husband. He groaned in pleasure and pulled his knees a little tighter to his chest, giving her an even better angle. Seeing his bare bum completely open to her sent a new wave of arousal crashing over Lily's brain. Another inch. The rippling waves of pressure surrounding her cock seemed to match the rhythm of James stroking his own cock. It occurred to her to worry that he might get carried away and blow a load all over his stomach before she could get it all in. Which would also be pretty hot, but not as hot as if they climaxed together. Lily was a hopeless romantic sometimes.   
  
  
"Two more inches, love," she cooed. Resisting the urge to drive the rest of her cock into him was starting to make her light-headed. She wanted to feel his tight arsehole around the base of her cock. She wanted to feel the tip hit bottom. "Do you want it all?"   
  
  
"Yes, please," James hissed. One hand was gripping the base of his cock and the other was clenched around a fistful of the duvet. "Give me all of it."   
  
  
So she did. Lily let out a wavering cry of pleasure while James threw his head back and groaned in ecstacy. "Now do it, love. Fuck my arse," he demanded. "Fuck me hard."   
  
  
James didn't need to ask twice. Lily slowly withdrew the length of her cock, enjoying the way that his arse clung to it, until only the head remained. Then she thrust forward, driving into him and relishing the feeling of her cock being engulfed by his hot, slippery flesh. James let out a whine of pleasure. The sound was so sexy, just like the way he was all balled up underneath her and the desperate look on his handsome face. Lily leaned forward and pressed her body against her husband's. She wasn't tall enough to kiss him on the lips, so instead sucked on his collarbone while she ground her hips against his arse.   
  
  
"Oh, gods. Oh, fuck. Gods, yeah love," James moaned as Lily explored the full depths of his arse with her hard cock. She raised her hips a few inches and then plowed into him again. Relinquishing his collarbone -- which, she was pleased to note, was now sporting a nice little bruise -- Lily started to kiss the hollow of his throat while rhythmically driving her cock into him. James continued a stream of soft, creative profanity as she fucked him. His cock was sandwiched between their bellies and Lily could feel it pulsing in time to his hammering heartbeat.   
  
  
"You're so tight," she hissed. "I love fucking your arse."   
  
  
"I love you, Lils," he replied between tortured breaths. Her first reaction was to wonder why he was being so sappy. It took her a full two seconds to realize how foreign that thought was to her normal lovemaking mindset. No wonder guys were such animals in bed. Having a cock apparently turned you into a sociopath.   
  
  
"I love you, too, James." She made a series of short, rapid thrusts, enjoying the way his muscles clenched in surprise almost as much as she enjoyed the way it made his breath catch in his throat. The hot, tight depths of his arse clung to her like a glove, caressing and squeezing her cock in all the right places. It was even better than a blowjob because she could see his face. At least she could if she stopped kissing and sucking on his throat. At the moment, that was too much fun.   
  
  
She felt James's hands slide down her back and cup the cheeks of her bum. He started to squeeze and lift them in time to her thrusts, helping her to drive harder and deeper. Both of them groaned in appreciation of his efforts. He pulled her cheeks apart, stretching her own little pucker. Then he slid one hand inward, bringing his middle finger to rest against her arsehole.   
  
  
"Ooh, love. Are you jealous of me putting it in your arse?" she asked with a giggle. "Do you want to play?"   
  
  
That was apparently enough encouragement, as James slipped the tip of his finger into her bum. Lily had never been averse to a little anal play, but until that moment she'd never understood how sexy it could be. She kissed her appreciation onto the side of James's neck as he wiggled and poked his finger, stimulating the tight ring of her arse while moaning his own appreciation of the vigorous fucking she was administering. Everything about it was so hot.   
  
  
Lily could feel herself getting more and more lost in the act. The feeling of his hot, sweaty skin pressed against her own. The rhythmic slapping of her upper thighs against his bum. The little noises her cock made as it slid in and out of him. The intense feeling of her cock buried in his tight arse and the maddening tingle of his finger invading her little arsehole. All of it combined in an incredible symphony of sensory overload.   
  
  
"God, love, I'm close," she moaned.   
  
  
"Good, because I'm almost there," he replied hoarsely. "So fucking good."   
  
  
"I know, love, I know." With great effort, Lily heaved herself up onto her knees. She placed one hand in the middle of his chest to brace herself. From this angle, she couldn't make the rapid little thrusts into his arse, but she was free to drive her full length into him. With her free hand, Lily seized James's hard cock and started to pump for all she was worth. James cried out in full-throated ecstasy as she slammed into his arse and pressed her thumb against the sensitive spot under the head of his throbbing erection.   
  
  
"Oh, fuck, Lils!" She could feel his arse spasming around her cock at the same time his cock jerked and erupted in her hand. A thick stream of come shot onto his chest as he cried out again. The sensation was beyond anything she could have imagined. With one last, desperate thrust, Lily drove her cock in to the hilt.   
  
  
"James, I'm... Ahhh, Godddddd!" Lily felt all of the tension that had been building inside of her release in a wave of intense pleasure. James cried out again and another strand of come erupted from his cock, followed by a blast of blue-white magical energy that blew a Galleon-sized hole in the wall above their headboard. The strange outcome didn't seem to trouble either of them. Lily collapsed onto James's chest. She made a few more lackadaisical thrusts into his arse, eliciting weary groans of post-orgasmic pleasure from her husband.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Fifteen minutes later, following a long, sweet kiss and a hot shower, the two lovers lay in bed together. Lily was wrapped in James's arms. Her bare back was pressed against his chest. And her cock lay on the night table beside the bed. Perhaps she was imagining things, but it looked softer than she remembered.   
  
  
"That was unbelievable," James whispered into her hair. "You are a savage."   
  
  
"You take dick like a champ," Lily replied, clutching his hand beside her cheek. "We'll make a girl out of you, yet."   
  
  
James laughed softly. Lily felt the vibrations in her ribcage more than she heard him. "Thanks for being so good on my first time."   
  
  
"Thanks for the best blowjob a girl ever had." Lily slowly rolled over so that he was holding her face to face. "You're really good at that. Are you sure you never..." She let the question trail off.   
  
  
"Sirius and I came close once," James admitted. In spite of her fatigue, Lily felt her eyes open widely. "We were thirteen or fourteen," he clarified. "Just messing around. We ended up having a wank together, instead."   
  
  
"Fucking boarding school blokes," Lily giggled. "You can't stay out of each other's pants."   
  
  
"And you boarding school wenches?" James replied, raising his eyebrows. "What secrets are you keeping?"   
  
  
Lily leaned close to him, so that her lips were next to his ear. "Only the ones I'm sworn to take to the grave," she teased.   
  
  
"Not bloody fair," James grumbled as Lily retreated with an innocent smile. "There was probably hot, girl on girl action for days up that other staircase and you won't even share."   
  
  
"You're right about that." Lily gave him a couple of seconds to get his hopes up. "I'll never share." As she reached for her wand to extinguish the soft light of the lamps, Lily noticed the clock on the night table. "Shit. It's nearly three. Harry will be up in three hours or so."   
  
  
"I'll get him changed and bring him to you," James volunteered. "After he's eaten, you can sleep in a bit."   
  
  
Lily stared at her husband in mild disbelief. "That is so kind of you, James." She darkened the room with a wave of her wand. "Fuck a guy up the arse, he turns into a gentleman."   
  
  
"Oh, it's not just that," James replied, sliding in behind her back and draping his arm over her waist. "Did I mention how your abs are gonna feel when you wake up?"

**Author's Note:**

> "What the fuck did I just read?"
> 
> I'm guessing words to that effect are at the forefront of your mind at this moment. Can't say I blame you. This was a pretty unusual concept. I blame Down-In-Flames and TidalDragon, whose Lily/James pegging stories you should absolutely go read.
> 
> Have a good day, and don't forget to be open-minded!


End file.
